A New Prophecy
by llomont12
Summary: What if, a few years after Percy was born, Poesidon broke the promise again. What if he had a daughter this time? What if the daughter was Roman? What if the daughter was brought up just outside of Athens? What if when that daughter was falling to her death, the Argo II rescued her. What if there was another prophecy? Read and find out! I do not own PJO or any of it's characters!
1. Prologue

I drop my dagger. It clatters to the linoleum floor. "Well, I'm out of breath, you have me cornered, I dropped my weapon… Oops," I say with my arms outstretched. The big boy in front of me looks at me with his eyebrow raised. I hope he buys it…

"What's that in your pocket?" He asks pointing to the right pocket of my camouflage pants. "What? This old thing?" I ask, pulling out the pen. All of the boys in the big boy's gang step back as if I was holding a dagger. "What am I going to do? It is a _pen! _What's the worst that could happen? I draw a mustache on your face?"

It's true. I have no use for the pen except drawing mustaches. I am no good in classes. Besides, we aren't allowed to use pens for homework. At least I have the advantage of scaring the gang. The boy in the front tilts his head to the side. "Drop the pen." I look at him with wide eyes.

_Drop the pen? _"Never!" I scream as if he is asking me to kiss him. "Just drop the pen, and we will leave you alone." I tighten my grip on the ballpoint pen. "Like that's going to happen. I would rather see a titan crash through the ceiling than drop this pen!"

As if on cue, a giant dude comes toppling through the ceiling. "Woah…" I look at this humongo dude. "Um… I don't mean to be rude, but why did you fall through the ceiling at a school?" I try to be polite. It obviously didn't work.

"Demigod! Where are you!" The giant booms. Demigod? The giant is looking for a demigod? "Um… Excuse me? Sir?" I start to try and get the giant to go away. At least he scared off the gang that was going to pound me. "Hello little demigod! Nice to see you! Goodbye!" The giant says, looking down at me.

"Goodbye?" I ask. I am starting to freak out. The giant picks me up by the back of the shirt. I scream. The giant lifts me into the air and opens his mouth. "What do you mean by a demigod?" I scream, trying to distract this creep from trying to eat me.

"How happy your father will be to know you have been eaten by the all powerful Atlas!" The giant began to descend his arm down toward him mouth. "Um… Atlas, and… who is my father?" I ask. I never knew my father. My mother said he disappeared after I was born. Then, when I was 5, my mother died.

"Why! You look like him!" The giant cried, annoyed now. "Sea green eyes, light brown hair, tan skin…" The giant keeps lowering his arm, until I can feel his hot breath on my bare ankles.

"I need a name!" I shout, aiming for the giant's ear. "Does it matter? I am going to eat you either way!" The giant shouts right back at me.

"At least I would die knowing his name!" I shout with just as much force. "Neptune for Hades's sake!" The giant shouts. He lets go of the back of my shirt. I fall. "Neptune…" I repeat to myself.

Isn't he the roman god of the sea? My eyes are sea green come to think of it. My hair is light caramel brown. Is Neptune really my father? No way, roman gods don't exist! But then again, I am about to be eaten by a titan so…

Suddenly, I realize I am some hoe still falling. I see a boat below me and a bunch of people round my age leaning over the sides. Aren't boats meant to be in water? This boat seems to be flying. There is a dragon's head at the front of the boat. Is that pure gold? I feel the wood of a ship's deck on my back. I black out.

I open my eyes. I see a blonde boy looking at me. "Who in Hades' name are you!?" I shout, sitting blot upright. "My name is Jason," The boy says calmly. "And where are we," I say. "The Argo II."


	2. Chapter 1

I throw my legs over the sides of the bed. "Whoa! Easy," Jason says. I look at him. "I'm not a horse," I snap. "Jeez! Chill out!" He says, putting his hands up. I stand up and walk to the door of the room. "What do you want? A tour?" Jason asks. "I am ok with self guided tour thanks though…" I reply opening the door.

"I didn't get your name!" Jason calls after me. "I don't really have one," I say, wheeling back into the room. "My mom called me Naya, but since then, I have been referred to as "girl" or "kid" or something like that." I turn around and continue down the passage. "Sounds good Naya," Jason says.

I roll my eyes and come to a set of stairs. I climb them and feel the air. I see I am on the ship Jason called the Argo II. I can tell because of the dragon's head at the front. I hear a group of people talking and follow the noise. I hear Jason behind me. "Are you following me?" I ask.

"No, just heading in the same direction," Jason says, coming to a door and opening it. I follow him in. I see a blonde girl and a light brown haired boy snogging in a corner. Gross. I turn and see a girl gazing into the blade of a sword. I turn again and see a boy with a tool belt. There is also a large boy with muscles and he is holding hands with a black haired girl.

"What is this boat? The Argo Love Shack?" I ask. All of the people look at me, even Jason. "What?" I ask. "Um… Everybody? This is Naya, she is a daughter of Neptune," Jason says, breaking the awkward silence that was settling over the people in the little cabin like dust on a prairie after a storm.

"Daughter of Neptune?" The big boy with muscles asks, unsure. "Yeah, got a problem with that?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips. "No, no," The boy says, "Just saying, you are like Percy's half sister then." The boy seems so afraid and weak.

"My name is Frank," The boy says. I do my fake, sassy smile. I look around at the rest of the people in the room. "I am not a big fan of names, I would just call you by nicknames," I say, looking over all the people in the room again. "Fraidy muscles, prince perfect, tool obsessive…" I begin to introduce everyone by his or her new nickname. "Ok, thanks Naya, but I think everyone would rather be called by their real name…" Jason says.

"Well, I'm Jason, son of Jupiter. That's Percy, son of Poseidon, your half brother, that's Annabeth, daughter of Athena, over there is Piper, my girlfriend, daughter of Aphrodite, next to her is Leo, son of Hephaestus and that is Frank, son of Mars and Hazel, daughter of Pluto."

I get vague smiles from everyone in the cabin. Half of them are wearing purple shirts, the other half are wearing orange shirts. "So do I get a purple shirt or an orange shirt?" I ask, trying to ease the tension. All of the people look at each other. "Do I not get a shirt?" I ask. "She should go to Camp Half-Blood when this is over. At least, there the cabin is inhabited…" The boy named Percy says.

"But it would be good for her to go to Camp Jupiter because if she is as powerful as the prophecy said… maybe she could save it," The girl named Hazel says. "What prophecy?" I ask. "And what is a prophecy?" I ask again. "A prophecy is sort of a message from the Fates saying something that might happen and what can be done about it. We received a prophecy from Camp Half-Blood and we think it is about you," The blonde girl, Annabeth says.

"Eight fates twist to one, a journey that has only just begun, the final battle to win or die, a daughter of the sea must make the final try," Leo repeats from memory. "And we figured, there is seven of us so we would need another person. We heard screams of a demigod and went to help. When we found out you were a daughter of Neptune…"


End file.
